One Winged Angel: Truth, Pain and Scars
by XxScarlettLilyannaxX
Summary: A simple misunderstanding is all it takes to destroy someone's happiness to ashes. When Nana comes back for a revenge, what happens when Tsuna finally break and fell into deep depression, eventually drifted away from everyone - his lovers included? Semi-dark!Tsuna. All27. Rated T just in case. *Credits goes to Yorutsuki-Lunia for the concept. The photo is not mine*


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. This is a work of purely fanfiction. I do not own anything aside from the plot :)**

**Full Summary: **

A simple misunderstanding is all it takes to crush someone's happiness to ashes. When Nana comes back for a revenge, what happens when Tsuna finally break and fell into deep depression, eventually drifted away from everyone - his lovers included? Can the One-Winged Angel still be saved? And more importantly, do they really know him as well as they claimed to be?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"I regretted giving birth to a useless child like you! You're nothing but a big mistake that should've been killed the moment you were born!"

An angry yell was heard throughout the silent, dull house and followed by a sound of a child's cries and pleas.

"I'm sorry! It hurts, I'm sorry!"

Little nine year old Sawada Tsunayoshi cried as he was hit over and over again. His small hand held his reddened cheek as he backed away against the paint-ripped wall behind him. His big watery brown orbs showed nothing but a pure terror at the sight of his angry mother before him; whose eyes darkened in rage.

Yes, the once caring and loving Nana was hitting him. His own mother who was supposed to love and protect him during his father's absence, was hitting him senseless with anything within her reach.

He cried, he begged, he pleaded her to stop; but none of them was heard as Nana attacked him without mercy. What had he done wrong? Why was she hitting him? What was his fault?

"You ungrateful brat! I put my life at stake by giving birth to you and this is how you repay me!? By taking away my happiness!?"

A cry of pain left Tsuna's split lips as his head collided with the hard wooden floor. Nana's long fingers immediately wrapped themselves tightly around Tsuna's neck, painfully choking him as she used her own body to prevent the abused nine year old brunet from struggling too much.

Tsuna could hardly breathe from the weight pressure on his neck and his back. "O-Okaa-san, p-please...i-it h-hurts so-!"

He didn't get to finish his pitiful plea as a sharp intake of breath was took as Nana yanked his head backwards by the hair. The grip on Tsuna's neck tightened to the point that his face turned slightly blue.

"I'm not your mother, I never was and never will be. So don't you dare call me 'mother', I don't have such a pathetic wimp as my son!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

After one more painful squeeze on the neck, Nana got off him with a huff. She didn't want to kill him just yet. Nana then kicked his already broken ribs with so much strength she could muster; so hard that his bruised and bloody back collided with the hard wall.

A sickening sweet smile graced her lips as she watched the little brunet screamed in pain and lay limp on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Nana was about to pick Tsuna's limp form up when the phone suddenly rang, causing Nana to jump in surprise. She narrowed her eyes and stalked to the hallway. She debated with herself; should she answer the call or leave it be? It could be her husband, but what if he wants to speak with Tsuna?

After a few moments, she then slowly picked up the phone after a few more rings.

"Yes, hello? This is Sawada's residence." she said in her fake cheerful voice, her eyes never left the dirty hallway where Tsuna's at.

_"Hey, honey!"_

Nana's eyes widened and her lips stretched into a big smile as her beloved Iemitsu's voice reached her ears_. _She knew it! It has to be her husband, her beloved Iemitsu!

_"I'm so sorry I hadn't call you for so long, I was busy with work. How are you and our Tuna-fish?"_

Her smiled instantly faltered at Iemitsu's last sentence. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

She bit he lower lip to prevent herself from growling in anger right there and then. "We're both fine, dear. In fact, he's _sleeping_ right now. But I could wake him up if you wish to speak with him." She finished her sentence with a barely noticeable gritted teeth. That useless child!

_"No, no. It's fine, let him sleep. He must be tired."_

Nana inaudibly sighed in relief at Iemitsu's words. Yet she was sad at the same time. Why can't Iemitsu simply ask about her and her alone, for once?

_"Listen, honey. I have to go now. Tell him I love him, alright? I'll call you again soon." _

"But dear-!"

He hung up without even bother to wait for her unfinished reply.

The fuming Nana growled and slammed the phone onto its holder. She stalked back into the hallway with bangs covered her eyes.

She then saw Tsuna's small, limp form from the corner of her eyes and her anger intensified. She narrowed her eyes in pure hate and disgust at the sight of her own son. It's always Tsuna that Iemitsu cared about. It's always Tsuna this and Tsuna that, never her!

She walked over to Tsuna and kicked him a few more times before she retreated to her room upstairs, all the while cursing loudly with all her might.

What she didn't know, was the front door was being opened the minute she started to kick the unconscious brunet. A tall blond man in late 30's let himself in only to see the horrifying sight of his wife kicking their son.

"N-Nana, what the _fuck _did you just do?"

Nana stopped dead in her tracks. Fear clearly showed on her face. She slowly turned around and just to meet a pair of brown eyes flashed in rage.

"D-Dear?"

* * *

Little Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few more times and the first thing he saw...was white. A blinding white. He grimaced and blinked a few more times to get his eyes used to the sudden bright light.

'What is this place, could it be heaven?' Tsuna thought in curiosity.

Then the next thing he noticed was whatever he lay on, it's soft. Which means he was definitely not in the hallway where he supposed to wake up at. Lots of frantic thought running through his mind at the moment. Where was he right now?

Suddenly, he saw a movement of something...or was it someone? He tried to analyze whoever this person was, but he can't really point out much since his vision was still kind of blurry. But from what he can tell, this person is a blond haired man.

Wait, blond?

Could it be him? His father was really here? But this is heaven, right? So does that mean his father was dead too? If so, why didn't he know about it?

Little Tsuna did something that anyone would do; he called out to Iemitsu. "O-Otou-san?" His voice was barely above a whisper. He was scared. He was scared that it's all just a dream and he would later wake up and find himself alone in the house with his mother, and _only_ with his mother.

But the unexpected reaction he got from Iemitsu proved him wrong; it really wasn't a dream. Iemitsu was immediately by his side while silently crying. A few moments later, the little brunet found himself in Iemitsu's warm and comforting embrace.

Just then, he noticed that he wore an oxygen mask; which explained why his voice could barely be heard. He tried again, "O-Otou-san?"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. Please forgive me, please. I'm sorry..."

That's weird_. _Why was his father apologizing?

Tsuna slowly pulled away from the embrace to take a good look at Iemitsu. There's no trace of smile or cheerfulness on the blond's face; which caused Tsuna to frown. The little brunet stretched out his small hand and Iemitsu's tear stained cheek.

"Why are you crying, otou-san?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Tsuna. I should've known! I-I should've picked up her weird behavior and put the pieces together and yet I...I should've trusted my gut and-" Iemitsu left his sentence unfinished as Tsuna gently wiped the blonde's tears. "It's okay, otou-san. You did nothing wrong."

Iemitsu said nothing after that. It's not okay, at all. It's never okay, nothing's okay when his son nearly died by the hands of that monstrous mother - his own wife!

"Tsuna, your brother is coming back from Italy within a month and I'll be damned if I let you stay with that woman after what she had done to you." Little Tsuna stared at Iemitsu with eyes wide open. "Hide nii-san is coming back? Really?"

His brightened face dimmed slightly at the thought of Nana. After all, family is family. She was still his mother, the one who gave birth to him. She was one who put her life on the line just to let him breathe, and she was the reason he's alive in the first place.

"B-But otou-san, how about N-Nana-sama? W-Where will she live?" Iemitsu narrowed his eyes at the brunet's words. "_Nana-sama__?_"

Little Tsuna looked away sadly, feeling ashamed to even look at his father in the eyes. "She said not to call her 'mother', I've been a bad boy and she hates me because of it."

Iemitsu growled in anger and disgust. How dare that woman! "Tsuna, look at me." The little brunet slowly averted his eyes back at Iemitsu.

He knows that his father was angry but for some reasons, he also knows that the blond's anger wasn't directed towards him. "Forget about that damned woman, she's not my wife. Not anymore. We're starting a new life and she'd never able to hurt you ever again, understand?"

Tsuna could only nodded. No words are needed. But something intrigued him, "Otou-san, how long was I unconscious?" Iemitsu brushed the bangs out of Tsuna's forehead and kissed it tenderly. "You were in coma for a week now. The doctor said we nearly lost you twice on the operating table," Iemitsu paused to catch a short breath before he continued, "You had no idea how worried I was, Tsuna."

It must have been his father who brought him here. That's understandable, because Nana would never let him get any sorts of treatment from the hospital, no matter how serious his injuries are.

But he really do feel bad for making his father worry like that. "I'm sorry for worrying you, otou-san." Iemitsu gave him no room to be upset as he gently, yet playfully tapped the brunette's nose. "Don't worry about that. Now with her gone, we can finally have a new fresh start." Tsuna nodded and smiled softly.

"Now go back to sleep, you're still recovering."

"Yes, otou-san."

"It's 'papa', Tsuna. Call me papa."

Little Tsuna smiled a small, but genuine smile. "Yes, papa."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first story, so please be nice ^^ However, improving critiques are welcomed! :)**

**1) Nana is OOC in this story, I know. Though it breaks my heart when I have to write the scene where our precious Tuna-fish got hurt by her, please don't kill me! *hides under the table***

**2) Tsuna won't be the only child of Sawada family.**

**3) Just to clear up misunderstandings (if there's any), Iemitsu have a spare key to their house, he just doesn't use it often. Let's just say he wanted to surprise Nana by making a sudden appearance in the kitchen when she's cooking or something like that, but he's the one who got a surprise instead. A big one, at that.**

**Lastly, please Review if you like the story :)**

**Ciao~**

**-Scarlett**


End file.
